


Three Kisses

by Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest/pseuds/Bug_Catcher_In_Viridian_Forest
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's first three kisses and how they came to pass.





	Three Kisses

After Armageddon is adverted, since Aziraphale’s bookshop has burned, Crowley invites him to spend the night at his place and, once they lie on the bed, anxious and tired, their lips brush for a confused second. They don’t go further, because so much has already happened that day and they are already consumed.

Later that same night, when, after hours of talking side by side, Aziraphale comes up with the plan of switching appearances in order to fool their respective orders, Crowley, astounded by the other’s cleverness, in his enthusiasm frantically covers his face with a dozen kisses. Aziraphale reciprocates, as far as he can manage in the frenzy.

Some days have passed when they kiss for the third time. Crowley leans into it sweetly, because he wants to give Aziraphale a kiss worthy of an angel, but is rather surprised when his companion adopts a totally different approach. Releasing centuries’ worth of pent-up desires, he envelopes Crowley in a passionate embrace that leaves the demon breathless.

After some minutes, Crowley detaches to gaze at his partner in utter amazement.

“What?” Aziraphale asks, distressed by the interrupted contact.

Crowley laughs softly.

“I thought you would kiss me gently.” He says.

“I thought you’d never kiss me.” The angel laments.

“I’ve been trying to kiss you for several thousands of years!”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at: [x](https://bug-catcher-in-viridian-forest.tumblr.com/post/185414959966/three-kisses)


End file.
